fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5/@comment-39629685-20191130184128
Ramona rides again parts 1 and 2 go exactly like this. Part 1. There is a reunion horse championship that is about to take place. And Ramona decides to participate in the league. Just to do it for the fun of it. Her riding partner in the league was Elizabeth who came back to try to win the league one last time. Till she finds out that Ramona gibbler is joining the team. Instead of Michelle. But when Kimmy puts a lot of pressure on Ramona. She and Elizabeth just go riding on the trail just for fun. What’s really funny is Ramona is riding on Michelle ‘s horse old peppermill. Until Ramona falls off the horse and hits her head and doesn’t wake up. Both Kimmy and Fernando try to go look for their daughter. Along with her best friend DJ, and Stephanie, and her uncle Jimmy. When they see the horse Ramona was riding on the ground and Ramona was no where in sight. They know that something was wrong. Luckily Elizabeth comes riding up to them and tells them that Ramona is missing. And she knows where she went. So they found her in the brush of the trail. Kimmy goes hysterical when Ramona doesn’t wake up. Then both DJ and Stephanie remembered when that happened to their sister Michelle. When they told Kimmy the story. She hugs her daughter begging her to wake up. And blames Fernando. For her daughters accident. So Kimmy kisses her on the cheek. And rush her to the hospital. Part 2. After being in the hospital. The results came back from the doctor. And he tells them that she is suffering from memory loss and they don’t know how long she will be alive after tumbling in the rocks and the brush. But when Elizabeth goes to the hospital room. She says she is so sorry for what happened. And she just wanted to get even with Michelle. That she was just thinking about herself. Then Kimmy apologizes to Fernando about blaming him, when she should blame herself for putting pressure on her daughter. Things do not look good and they did everything they could. But Kimmy will not accept that kind of news. So late that night, Kimmy sneaks into the room and sits with her daughter and says she was sorry for everything she put her daughter through. And just wanted her to have a good life. That morning the doctor sees Kimmy and tells her that they need to put her down. But Kimmy needs support to make that decision with her friends. DJ and Stephanie both agree. To do what’s best for her. Kimmy gives them permission to go ahead with the plans. Fernando sees them wheeling out his daughter and kisses her head. So Kimmy’s parents come to visit along with her older brother Garth. To make sure that Kimmy is ok with all of this. The funeral takes place and Kimmy runs away to cry. Because she can’t watch what is going to happen. But when she is all alone with her daughter. She says to her. Thank you for being my friend and my daughter. And I will keep on loving you forever. Just like we always will.